1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with an apparatus and method for removing wrinkles from a pantyhose portion to which a gusset is to be applied.
The invention is further concerned with a device for stretching the edge or perimeter of the crotch area of a panty portion of a pantyhose in which a gusset is to be sewn to the edge or perimeter of the panty portion between the leg portions.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an apparatus and method to be used in connection with a gusset sewing machine and an automatic feeding mechanism associated with the aforesaid gusset sewing machine for feeding the gusset to the pantyhose so that the gusset can be sewn to the edges of the panty portion between the legs of the pantyhose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, there has been disclosed in published Italian Patent Application No. 9391 A/82 a gusset-sewing machine for pantyhoses, by the same assignee which corresponds to U.S. patent application No. 535,854, filed Sept. 26, 1983 by the inventor of the subject matter of this application, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The gusset-sewing machine is provided with an automated feed and comprises a first pneumatic suction device to stretch the panty portion of the pantyhose lengthwise and vertically under a hollow head which supports the pantyhose garment by the edge thereof which is to be sewn to the gusset and subsequently brings the stretched panty close to the head, but without suction from a suction device reaching its inlet, while the panty is drawn into the head; and two further vertically disposed pneumatic suction devices are placed at the sides of the first suction device in order to stretch the legs of the pantyhose lengthwise, and separately from the panty and before the legs are drawn into the head, immediately after the panty is drawn into the head.
Experience has shown that with some types of fabric, especially in pantyhoses with leg portions of considerable length and fineness, wrinkles sometimes form in the edge to be sewn to the gusset, after the garment has left the first suction device. Furthermore, the drawing of the garment into the head is discontinuous and is slowed down.